Traps
Traps and hazards are environmental elements in Bloodborne. Description The traps are used by many factions in the game. There are several traps in the Forbidden Woods, set by its denizens and many other traps in the Chalice Dungeons. List of Traps Central Yharnam * Flaming Boulder Trap **This trap is encountered near the entrance to Tomb of Oedon. Central Yharnam Trap Bloodborne.gif Forbidden Woods * Swinging Wood Trap **These traps are activated by stepping on a pile of wood and can be fatal. One at the bridge and one at the village entrance. Giphy (10).gif Fobidden Wood traps Bloodborne.gif Spike trap.png|The trap up close Hunter's Nightmare * Turret Gun Trap **These traps are activated by stepping on a pressure plate on the ground and will shoot hails of bullets at the hunter. The turrets can be destroyed easily with one hit from any weapon, or even rolling or jumping into them. The turrets can't rotate. machine gun Blodborne.png Turret Trap.gif Turrets Bloodborne Traps and Harzards.gif Hunter's Nightmare №11.png Hunter's Nightmare №13.png Hunter's Nightmare №12.png Research Hall * Acid Shelf Trap **These shelves are activated by stepping on a pressure plate on the floor and can be fatal. It can one-shot hunters with low vitality. Acid Shelves Research Hall Bloodborne.gif Chalice Dungeons Traps * Arrows Trap ** These Traps are activated by stepping onto a pressure plate on the floor, causing between one to three messenger statues somewhere else in the room to shoot a fire arrow. These arrows can deal a huge amount of damage and easily one-shot low-level tomb prospectors. There is a clicking sound when stepping on one of the pressure plates. Sidestep to dodge or On rare occasion, just stand still. Arrow shooting statues can be destroyed. Labirint Statue №2.png Labirint Statue №11.png Bloodborne™_20151014143111.jpg arrows.gif|Arrow trap Arrow Trap Bloodborne 2.gif * Ambush ** A Labyrinth Watcher (or Beast Patient in Loran Chalices) will be hiding in a wooden coffin and jump out to attack unsuspecting players. ambush.gif|ambush * Guillotine Trap ** Though hard to detect at first, these traps can easily one-shot low-level tomb prospectors. The blade will slowly reel up. Enemies can be lured to this trap to quickly dispose of them. Chalice_Dungeon_7_1426158642.jpg Guilotine Bloodborne Trap 2.gif Guillotine.gif|Guillotine trap Guilotine Bloodborne Traps.gif * Swinging Axes ** Found attached to the ceiling, placed upon a narrow bridge. These axes are easy to dodge. However, a ranged enemy sometimes stand guard on the other side of the bridge. If a careless tomb prospector is knocked down from the bridge, he/she will have to deal with many enemies underneath. bloodborne-chalice-dungeon-3-1024x576.jpg Swing blades.gif|swinging axe trap Swinging Axe Bloodborne Dungeon Trap.gif * Summoning Trap ** Similar to the Arrow traps, these summoning traps are also triggered by stepping on a specific zone, often a circular blood ritual drawing on the floor. When triggered, a group of between two and four Labyrinth Watchers will appear around the player (There also have been instances of Summoning Traps Summoning Kidnappers, Scourge Beasts and Labyrinth Ritekeepers) in a puff of smoke and will immediately start chasing and attacking the player. summoning trap.gif|summoning trap * Boulder Traps ** Nearly always found in T-shaped corridors, and your first clue that one is in the area will be the noise made by the boulder. There will be a loud crash as the boulder drops down at once end of the corridor, followed by a rumbling as it makes its way along it. There is almost always a treasure room at the end of the path that the boulder goes along. plain boulder trap.gif|boulder trap Bloodborne™_20151016003031.jpg Trap №4.png Boulder Trap abuse.gif|Recorded by an unamed user on 4chan * Flaming Boulder ** Found exclusively in the spiral staircase rooms. Every time you start going up one of these stairways, listen out for the sound of the boulder rolling down towards you. If you hear one coming, simply run off the side of the stairs to safety and wait for the boulder to roll by. This trap, though easier to spot than the Boulder Trap, is no less dangerous. boulder trap.gif|flaming boulder trap * Spirit Trap ** Evil Labyrinth Spirits will appear as ghastly smoke and fog in certain treasure rooms. They cannot be attacked and will materialize and attack the tomb prospector when he/she open the treasure chest. This trap is easier to see as they cry when you are in the room. evil spirit trap.gif|Evil Labyrinth Spirit trap * [[Bloodlicker|'Bloodlicker']] ** One will spawn in the room after the player performs a Visceral Attack. They are fast, erratic and dangerous. 17138434825_dd66b04b2e_o.jpg *''' Snake Summoning Trap''' ** This rare trap will summon six Snake Balls. The chance to encounter such a trap is very rare. snake ball summoning.gif|Snake summoning trap - a very rare trap *'Collapsing Floor' ** These crumbling floors will drop the player to a lower floor, often filled with enemies. The fall itself deals some damage. However, enemies can unwittingly step on these collapsing points. They are usually in the center of long hallways and rectangular rooms. Collapsing Floor Ailing Loran.png collapsing floor.gif|colapsing floor *''' Warp Zone''' ** The warp zones can be spotted by a circle of candles on the floor. Stepping in the warp zone will teleport player to another location of the dungeon. warp zone bloodborne.png|The ring of candles indicate a warp zone warp zone.gif|warp circle Warp Zone Bloodborne Chalice Dungeon trap.gif Trap №3.png Category:Environmental Elements Category:Gameplay Mechanics